


When The Earth was a Dream

by Alexis899



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis899/pseuds/Alexis899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salve a tutti! Mi accingo a pubblicare la mia prima Murphamy (The 100). Adoro la ship Bellamy/Murphy, spero di riuscire a scrivere molto e molto ancora su questa splendida coppia. Intanto questo è il primo esperimento, avrà sicuramente un continuo. Questa fic è ambientata sull'Arca, vedremo quindi una versione inedita di John e Bellamy, mesi prima che i 100 vengano spediti sulla Terra. Ho adorato immaginare quale fosse il loro rapporto prima dell'atterraggio. Grazie a chi ha deciso di dargli un'occhiata e buona lettura!   ps: avverto da subito che è una smut, quindi a chi non piace il genere, come sempre consiglio di starne alla larga :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Are You Jealous?

John non riusciva a credere quanto quella tecnica si fosse rivelata efficace. All’inizio, quando il Professore dell’Arca Pike gliel’aveva proposta, lui era stato riluttante. Aveva sempre sofferto di dislessia, fin da quando era piccolo. In classe, al momento della lettura, veniva sempre preso in giro per il suo problema. Non riusciva proprio a leggere come facevano gli altri, non capiva le parole e non le comprendeva. La tecnica del professor Pike consisteva in pratica nell’associare le parole a delle immagini o dei numeri; si stava rivelando davvero una manna dal cielo, John stava facendo enormi processi. Nessuno dei maestri che aveva avuto in passato si era preoccupato poi più di tanto per la sua condizione; sapevano che il suo era un problema serio, ma non si erano mai impegnati veramente per aiutarlo. Veniva piuttosto ritenuto ‘un caso perso’, oppure ‘uno spreco di tempo e aria’. Ma lui non lo era affatto. Era sempre stato dapprima un bambino e poi un ragazzo sveglio, molto curioso e perspicace. Aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che credesse in lui, che gli porgesse una mano. A 17 anni da poco compiuti, finalmente si sentiva compreso almeno in parte da qualcuno. Adesso, mentre sedeva sul divano del suo appartamento con un grande libro in mano si sentiva davvero bene e fiero di sé stesso. Il libro che aveva scelto per allenarsi era un bellissimo romanzo di Tolkien, intitolato ‘I Figli di Hurin’. Era un libro davvero molto antico ma lo trovava affascinante, faceva volare la sua mente verso mondi sconosciuti e vasti: lo stare sull’Arca rendeva tutto ciò davvero necessario. L’Arca era un posto orribile, almeno per John. Lo soffocava. Avrebbe voluto vivere davvero, vivere come cento anni prima. John sognava sempre come sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita sulla terra; sarebbe stato tutto diverso, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto fare, dove avrebbe potuto viaggiare, magari avrebbe scalato montagne e nuotato in mare aperto. Avrebbe guidato una macchina, avrebbe accarezzato un cagnolino o montato un cavallo. Il mondo che avevano perso doveva essere meraviglioso. I libri erano ormai l’unica via di salvezza da quella claustrofobica tomba di metallo. 

Era completamente immerso nella lettura quando sentì bussare alla porta. Rimase un attimo interdetto pensando a chi potesse essere a quell’ora. Potevano essere i suoi amici Steve e Carl, con in mano qualche birra e un vecchio film, non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Posò il libro sul tavolo da caffè di fronte a lui e andò ad aprire. 

‘Hey’

Non erano i suoi amici. Era Bellamy Blake.

‘Hey Bellamy… cosa ti porta nei bassifondi dell’Arca?’ Non si aspettava la sua visita, e di certo non a quell’ora. Bellamy era un suo caro amico. Ovvero, un amico con il quale intratteneva spesso anche altri tipi di rapporti molto meno ‘amichevoli’. Ma Bellamy era uno spirito libero, lo era sempre stato.

‘Mi stavo annoiando, odio stare nell’appartamento da solo’. Aveva da poco perso in un solo colpo sia la sorella Octavia, imprigionata, sia la madre, condannata a morte. Non stava passando un bel periodo. Non era più una guardia ormai e l’unico lavoro che gli veniva affidato adesso era quello di bidello, il che era terribilmente frustrante per un tipo orgoglioso come lui. John era convinto che Bellamy si incolpasse di tutto quello che era successo. Voleva solo donare a sua sorella una sera di libertà, di vita, dopo sedici lunghi anni passati sotto un pavimento. Invece l’aveva condannata a morte e con lei anche sua madre. Al compimento dei 18 anni avrebbero ucciso Octavia. Mesi fa, se non anni, Bellamy avrebbe potuto essere più positivo pensando che forse sua sorella sarebbe stata graziata e scarcerata. Ma ultimamente, praticamente tutti i condannati che raggiungevano i 18 annivenivano espulsi. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ormai da tempo non veniva più assolto nessuno. E anche sua sorella avrebbe fatto quella fine, per colpa sua. 

John aveva provato più e più volte a convincerlo che non era stata colpa sua. Tutto quello che aveva fatto era cercare di rendere felice una persona che amava da morire.Non era stata colpa sua. Ma Bellamy sembrava non volerlo ascoltare.

‘Pensavo dormissi da Gina stasera’ disse John allontanandosi dalla porta e lasciando che fosse l’amico a richiuderla. 

‘No, abbiamo litigato stamattina… mi dà sui nervi, inizia ad essere opprimente’ disse sprofondando nel divano.

‘Beh, vuoi biasimarla? Ogni ragazza desidera essere -l’unica-’ disse sprezzante John mentre portava da bere sul tavolo. Si sedette accanto a lui. 

‘Pensavo che fosse chiara la situazione, non è la mia fidanzata’

‘Beh, evidentemente non ha capito poi così bene’ gli porse un bicchiere e Bellamy lo afferrò. 

John adorava averlo così vicino, amava il suo buon odore. Ogni volta che lo guardava si ritrovava a pensare che non avrebbe mai più visto qualcosa di più bello di lui. I suoi capelli così scuri, ribelli, quelle leggere lentiggini che gli dipingevano il volto, la linea dei muscoli ben evidente dalla maglia stretta che indossava. Ormai da tempo aveva ammesso a sé stesso che ne era innamorato; non era mai stato solo sesso con lui. Ma ovvio che non si aspettava di essere ricambiato. A Bellamy piacevano molto le ragazze, ne aveva moltissime. Gina era quella che frequentava più assiduamente, ma andava a letto con molte altre quando ne aveva voglia. Bellamy amava essere libero, svincolato da qualsiasi legame fisso. Era sempre stato così, lo conosceva e ormai lo aveva accettato. Quando lo desiderava, John era li per lui e non poteva rifiutargli nulla. 

‘Ah, lasciamo perdere Gina almeno per stasera, non mi va di parlarne… cos’è questo?’ Bellamy notò il libro sul tavolo e si allungò per prenderlo in mano. ‘I Figli di Hurin… lo stai leggendo sul serio? Come fai?’ 

‘Si e mi piace davvero molto… non me la sto cavando malaccio, il professor Pike mi ha insegnato una buona tecnica e se mi impegno riesco a leggere benone’ 

Bellamy era l’unico che non lo aveva mai preso in giro per la sua dislessia. A volte faceva qualche battuta, alla quale però ridevano assieme, non era mai nulla di cattivo. Anche Bell amava molto leggere, soprattutto i libri di storia; lo appassionava la storia dell’antica Roma. John lo sapeva e ricordava che una volta, qualche anno prima, era sgattaiolato nella biblioteca dell’Arca e aveva preso senza permesso un libro sull’imperatore Augusto da regalare a Bellamy. Ovviamente quest’ultimo ne era stato entusiasta, ma alla fine li avevano scoperti e costretti a riconsegnarlo. 

‘Sembra interessante… quando l’avrai finito me lo racconterai’ Bellamy ammiccò verso di lui. Ormai John riconosceva i segnali. 

‘Beh, se tutto va bene da qui al prossimo secolo potrei riuscire a leggerlo tutto’ Adesso si era completamente perso guardando le sue labbra. Bellamy appoggiò di nuovo il libro sul tavolo e allungò una mano ad afferrare la maglia dell’amico. Lo attirò a sé con impeto ma delicatamente allo stesso tempo. John chiuse gli occhi quando le rispettive labbra impattarono. Bellamy baciava benissimo; lo catturava, succhiava e mordeva senza sosta e John non riusciva più neppure a ricordare il suo stessonome in quei momenti. La testa gli girava piacevolmente ed iniziava ad avere fame d’aria. Ma quando si staccarono fu quasi una sofferenza. Bellamy lo aiutò a sfilarsi la maglietta. Si lasciò guardare a lungo, con il compagno che gli sfiorava delicatamente il petto facendolo rabbrividire da capo a piedi. 

‘Tu non sei come loro’ Disse poi Bellamy. ‘Non sei geloso di me, vero?’ Formulò quest’ultima domanda mentre si avventava sul suo collo, baciando e mordendo ogni piccolo frammento di pelle che riusciva a catturare. John non riusciva più a pensare con molta lucidità ormai. ‘Io… geloso?’ Bellamy continuava a non dargli vie di scampo. ‘Non sei geloso di me?’ Ripeté di nuovo. ‘Dovrei esserlo?’ Adesso entrambe le mani di Bellamy erano su di lui e non riusciva a respirare. Bell si staccò dal suo collo e per un momento si guardarono fisso negli occhi. A John parve persino di intravedere qualcosa in più… ma no, non poteva essere, non ci pensava neanche. Sembrava che Bell fosse stato preso un po’ alla sprovvista. 

‘No, certo che non devi… non vorrei mai ti comportassi come loro’ disse sorridendogli leggermente. ‘Adesso vediamo un po’ cosa abbiamo qua…’ Una mano scese lentamente; in pochi secondi gli sbottonò i pantaloni e glieli fece abbassare quanto bastava per liberare la sua erezione. Il cuore di John batteva fortissimo, era sempre così con lui. Gli sembrava di essere sul punto di svenire ogni santa volta. 

‘Bellamy…’ 

La mano scivolò sulla sua eccitazione, iniziando a darsi da fare. Mentre gli dava piacere, Bellamy non smetteva neanche un attimo di guardarlo negli occhi. John si sentiva morire, era tutto troppo bello e perfetto. Quando i movimenti si fecero troppo veloci, John non riuscì più a trattenere i gemiti. Venne piuttosto velocemente, con Bellamy che si avventò dapprima sui suoi capezzoli e poi risalendo lentamente sul collo e infine di nuovo sulle labbra. L’amico era ancora completamente vestito e bisognava porre rimedio a ciò. John gli sfilò via la maglia; Bellamy improvvisamente si alzò dal divano rimanendo in piedi vicino a lui. John non resisteva più; lo ammirò in tutta la sua bellezza, con la fronte leggermente sudata,i lineamenti perfetti dei muscoli. Con entrambe le mani lo afferrò per i fianchi facendolo avvicinare ancora di più a sé. Gli abbassò velocemente pantaloni e boxer. John, con lo sguardo in alto, lo fissava intensamente negli occhi; Bell si piegò verso di lui a baciarlo nuovamente. Quando iniziò a dargli piacere con la bocca (Bellamy lo adorava) sentì le sue mani accarezzargli dolcemente ora i capelli, ora le guance. Non smisero quasi mai di guardarsi negli occhi, se non quando si rendeva necessario per ovvie ragioni. Il contatto visivo faceva impazzire entrambi. John adorava gli occhi scuri e lucidi di eccitazione di Bell e quest’ultimo si perdeva completamente negli occhi enormi e azzurri del compagno. Forse non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma Bellamy pensava che avesse gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto: lo ipnotizzavano. Era come guardare una finestra, una vastità celeste nella quale amava perdersi sempre. 

Raggiunse un orgasmo violento e terribilmente fantastico, tremando e gemendo sotto il controllo di John. In un attimo si baciarono di nuovo, non più febbrilmente adesso, ma con dolcezza. Rimasero a lungo sul divano, sfiorandosi ed accarezzandosi. 

‘Per te penso che potrei farlo sai?’ Disse Bellamy dopo quelli che parvero secoli.

‘Fare cosa?’

‘Potrei diventare _fedele’_ John cercò di nascondere l’effetto che quelle parole gli fecero dietro il suo solito sorrisetto beffardo. 

‘Si come no, ci crederò Bell’

Dopotutto, in fondo, si resero entrambi conto _di aver fatto l’amore_.


	2. What am I supposed to do?

Quella notte avevano dormito insieme, nel suo appartamento. John si era svegliato con ancora il profumo di Bellamy sparso ovunque, su di lui, sulle lenzuola. C’erano le sue cose ovunque: sul comodino, per terra. John non poté fare a meno di sorridere; avrebbe voluto che fosse sempre tutto così perfetto.

Bell si era alzato molto presto per andare a lavoro. Quel mese gli era stato assegnato il compito di pulire le aree della Stazione Agricola e aveva degli orari davvero assurdi. La stazione agricola era immensa e c’era sempre molto da fare. Spesso i professori portavano la sua classe a visitarla, poiché sarebbe diventato il luogo di lavoro per molti di loro. Probabilmente anche di John. Purtroppo il suo problema di lettura aveva delle pesanti ripercussioni sul suo percorso scolastico; non sarebbe certamente potuto diventare ingegnere, e neppure tecnico. Una volta compiuti i 18 anni avrebbe lavorato quasi sicuramente come aiutante e operaio. Non se ne dispiaceva poi più di tanto, non era tipo da aspirare a cose impossibili. Un lavoro sarebbe stato come l’altro per lui. Si alzò a fatica, trascinando un po’ i piedi e si preparò per la lezione del giorno.

 

‘Bellamy per favore appena hai finito quella sezione passa subito da me’ la signora Green era a capo della sezione ‘erbe medicinali’ della stazione agricola. Era una donna molto determinata e una gran lavoratrice. Bellamy lavorava ormai da ore; c’era un caldo terribile in tutte le sezioni di quella stazione, la tuta marrone che doveva indossare era resa ancora più pesante dall’umidità e dal sudore. Non riusciva ancora a realizzare con quanta velocità fosse passato dall’indossare la tuta da Guardia ufficiale a quella da bidello. Il passo era stato brevissimo. Era passato ormai poco più di un mese da quel giorno maledetto in cui avevano arrestato suo sorella Octavia e giustiziato sua madre. Bellamy aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia in poche ore; aveva perso tutto ciò che amava di più e che aveva sempre protetto a tutti i costi. Non vedeva vie d’uscita, non pensava che si sarebbe mai ripreso da tutto ciò.

–E’ stata tutta colpa mia- ci pensava continuamente, di notte, di giorno, ogni singolo istante che respirava. Stava diventando un peso insopportabile. Gina e Murphy erano gli unici che cercavano di tirarlo su di morale, di convincerlo che non fosse stata colpa sua. Lui voleva molto bene ad entrambi ed era davvero riconoscente per i loro tentativi. Ma non era affatto così semplice. Si era aperta un voragine nel suo cuore e nella sua anima, troppo profonda, troppo fredda. Nessuno poteva aiutarlo adesso. Nessuno.

Ma forse c’era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare per uscire da quel vortice, per recuperare un minimo di pace e sanità mentale.

‘Grazie Bellamy, così è perfetto. Ci vediamo domani’. Congedò a sua volta la signora Green e si avviò verso gli spogliatoi. 

-Non posso fare altro… potrei solo fare _quella cosa_ … allora mi sentirei meglio… - era un pensiero folle. Ma non c’era nulla di normale o bello nella situazione in cui si ritrovava. Sarebbe stata la più degna ed ovvia risposta a tutto quello che era accaduto. Ormai se ne era quasi convinto. Ne avrebbe parlato con Gina più tardi e forse anche a Murphy. Solo loro due lo avrebbero potuto capire.

 

Dopo la lezione, il professore Pike chiamò John in disparte. 

‘John, allora raccontami un po’… come va la lettura? Sei convinto adesso dell’efficacia di quella tecnica?’‘La lettura va molto meglio… aveva ragione lei prof, lo devo ammettere’ Pike gli sorrise e gli passò amichevolmente una mano sui capelli. ‘Bene John, molto bene, sono fiero di te. Devi continuare così. Non dare per scontato il tuo futuro’. Pike si era sempre comportato come un padre con lui, lo vedeva ormai come una figura paterna. Perlomeno lui era sempre dalla sua parte. Si separarono e John si incamminò verso il suo appartamento. Una volta arrivato, fu stupito nel vedere Bellamy appoggiato alla sua porta, con un’espressione assente. Di solito si vedevano con tutti gli altri amici molto più tardi, alla fine della giornata.

‘Ehi… va tutto bene?’ Bell si spostò e John aprì la porta.

‘Ti devo parlare’. John perse qualche battito nel sentire quelle parole. Sembrava si trattasse di qualcosa di davvero serio. Bellamy era visibilmente agitato: gli occhi si muovevano velocemente da una parte all’altra e non riusciva a tenere le mani ferme. 

‘Ok, di che si tratta?’ John non poté fare a meno di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, severo. Bellamy esitò per qualche secondo. Si morse nervosamente le labbra e poi pronunciò quattro parole.

_‘Lo voglio uccidere, John’_

**_Arthur Maine. Comandante della Stazione Medica. Aveva circa 45 anni al tempo, persona largamente rispettata da tutti nell’Arca. La sua reputazione era inattaccabile. Ma era lui che Bellamy desiderava vedere morto più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Aveva 5 anni la prima volta che aveva lo aveva conosciuto. Suo padre era morto da pochi mesi per una terribile ed altrettanto veloce malattia. Sua madre era rimasta da sola a crescerlo, Bellamy era troppo piccolo per capire la gravità della situazione._ **

**_Avrebbe ricordato per sempre la prima volta che vide quell’uomo._ **

**_‘Capitano Maine, come posso aiutarla?’ aveva chiesto sua madre dopo avergli aperto la porta._ **

**_‘Aurora devo parlarle in privato, il bambino deve ritirarsi nella sua camera’. Sua madre sembrò perplessa. Lo prese in braccio e lo accompagnò nella sua cameretta. ‘Tesoro adesso aspetta qui, non ti muovere… la mamma deve parlare un attimo con il comandante, torno tra pochissimo’ lo baciò calorosamente sulla fronte e poi uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Bellamy aspettò paziente, non disobbediva mai alla sua mamma. Non riuscì a capire quanto tempo era passato prima che la madre facesse ritorno. Adesso aveva i capelli sciolti che le ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle e gli occhi lucidi, come se avesse pianto fino ad un minuto prima. ‘Eccomi amore la mamma è tornata… vieni, andiamo a leggere un po’, ti va piccolo?’ rivolse al figlio un sorriso tirato ma dolce, Bellamy la seguì._ **

**_Da quel giorno il capitano veniva a casa sua sempre più spesso. Ogni volta che arrivava, la madre gli ordinava di chiudersi in camera a leggere o giocare. Bellamy non si ribellava, faceva ciò che gli veniva detto._ **

**_Ma un giorno di un anno dopo, disobbedì._ **

**_Maine era in casa sua ormai da almeno venti minuti. Bellamy era nella sua cameretta, stava giocando con un piccolo trenino rosso che suo padre aveva costruito per lui. Iniziò a sentire degli strani lamenti provenire dall’altra stanza. Sembrava che sua madre stesse male. Bellamy lasciò cadere il giocattolo a terra e si avvicino lentamente alla porta. Afferrò la maniglia e la girò più delicatamente che poté. Un bimbo di sei anni non poteva riuscire a processare tutto ciò. Solo anni dopo, ripensandoci, capì tutto e fu per lui come morire. Maine era piegato sulla madre, seminuda, che si dibatteva e piangeva sommessamente. Bellamy non poteva capire. Richiuse la porta e sentì delle lacrime calde solcargli il piccolo viso. Afferrò il trenino rosso e iniziò di nuovo a farlo correre su e giù per la stanza, ‘ciuff ciuff’ faceva. Da quel giorno non osò più aprire la porta._ **

**_L’anno successivo nacque sua sorella. Bellamy non chiese nulla, non voleva sapere il perché. Sapeva solo che la sua sorellina si sarebbe chiamata Octavia. Proprio come la sorella dell’imperatore Augusto. Bellamy fantasticava sempre di essere come l’imperatore romano; lui era forte ed intelligente. Aveva creato un impero e avrebbe protetto la sua famiglia ad ogni costo. E come lui, Bellamy avrebbe protetto Octavia, per sempre._ **

**_‘Bellamy nessuno deve sapere che Octavia è qui, capisci amore?’_ **

**_Lui annuiva, silenzioso._ **

**_‘E’ importante che tu faccia attenzione. Abbiamo bisogno di cibo e vestiti anche per lei. Comprerò delle stoffe e divideremo le porzioni. Sei un bravo bambino Bellamy, andrà tutto bene’ Ma aveva l’impressione che stesse rassicurando più sé stessa che lui. E così erano andati avanti. Octavia era una bellissima bambina, cresceva velocemente. A Bellamy non dispiaceva dividere la sua parte di cibo. Sentiva un affetto così profondo per lei, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non farle mancare niente._ **

**_Maine si faceva vedere molto più di rado. A volte portava delle cose per la bambina. Ogni volta che lui arrivava, Aurora Blake piangeva._ **


	3. YOUR LIFE, YOUR CHOICE

** Your life, your choice **

  


‘E’ una follia’ John stentava a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Ma Bellamy sembrava così serio e determinato. 

‘Lo so che è una follia… ma lo devo fare, capisci? Io non posso andare avanti con questo peso… non posso…’ 

‘Bell se fai una cosa del genere ti espelleranno così velocemente che non avrai neanche il tempo di dire una parola…’ John non sapeva quanto potesse andare avanti a cercare di convincerlo prima di arrivare ad implorarlo. Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare così, per niente.

‘Uccidere Maine non ti ridarà Octavia né tantomeno tua madre… ti farà solo ammazzare, lo capisci?’ Stava iniziando al alzare il tono della voce.

Per Bellamy quelle parole equivalevano ad uno schiaffo in piena faccia.

‘Non è detto che mi giustizino… lo farò confessare prima di ucciderlo, svelerò quello che ha fatto a mia madre e poi pagherà per tutto quanto’ Era completamente fuori di senno, la rabbia e la tristezza offuscavano ogni suo parametro di giudizio. Non aveva senso quello che stava dicendo, secondo John. Lo avrebbero giustiziato sicuramente.

‘Bellamy a nessuno importa cosa sia veramente quel mostro, pensi che i suoi colleghi gli possano andare contro? Probabilmente sanno già quello che ha fatto… i privilegiati si proteggono sempre tra di loro… nessuno ti ascolterà…’ 

‘Sono venuto a confidarti una cosa del genere perché so che posso fidarmi di te… pensavo che tu mi avresti capito… proprio tu… se avessi la possibilità non vorresti uccidere chi ha scaraventato tuo padre nello spazio e chi ha fatto soffocare tua madre nel suo stesso vomito?!’ Bellamy stava urlando adesso. Quelle parole uscirono velocemente, non pensò all’effetto che potessero avere su Murphy. 

Il volto di John si rabbuiò, si sentiva debole e violato. Non aveva superato quello che era successo ai suoi genitori, e forse non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

‘Bellamy… se vuoi gettare così la tua vita fai pure… se vuoi farti uccidere a causa di quella specie di essere umano… sai che ti dico? Fai quello che ti pare, non m’interessa’ Gli occhi brillavano nella luce opaca dell’appartamento. John tratteneva a fatica le lacrime. 

‘Forse un giorno capirai perché ho dovuto farlo’ Anche Bellamy sembrava sull’orlo di crollare, ma teneva lo sguardo ben saldo su quello di John. A quel punto si voltò ed uscì dall’appartamento, sbattendo violentemente la porta. Non appena fu fuori, John non si trattenne più e le lacrime gli solcarono il viso. Lo avrebbe fatto, lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che lo avrebbe perso per sempre.

**_ ‘Mamma… mamma… ti prego svegliati…’ era appena rientrato a casa quando l’aveva trovata. Era a terra, la faccia completamente immersa in una melma verde di vomito. Non respirava più. L’aveva lasciata appena qualche ora prima, quando avevano avuto un terribile litigio. Sua madre era ubriaca, come al solito, e gli aveva urlato contro cose senza senso, tra cui quella che più faceva male a Murphy. ‘Tu… piccolo infame, tu… hai ucciso tuo padre… è stata tutta colpa tua…’ John era uscito di casa sbattendo la porta ed aveva camminato a lungo per la stazione. Si sentiva distrutto, annientato da quella situazione. Sua madre lo odiava, l’aveva sempre fatto da quando suo padre fu giustiziato per aver rubato delle medicine. Medicine per la febbre del piccolo John. E adesso lei era li, per terra, senza vita.  _ **

**_ ‘MAMMA TI SCONGIURO, RISPONDIMI’. Ma lei non dava alcun segno di vita. Poco dopo erano già venuti a prelevarla per l’espulsione. John giaceva rannicchiato in un angolo, senza colore in volto, gli occhi pesti e doloranti di pianto. Era sua madre, lo odiava e gli diceva cosa orribili, ma era pur sempre l’unica famiglia che aveva. E adesso non c’era più. Era rimasto solo.  _ **

**_ ‘John’ _ **

**_ Bellamy aveva trovato la porta aperta ed era entrato. Indossava ancora la divisa da guardia. Gli si avvicinò lentamente e si sedette a terra accanto a lui. Passò un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo strinse forte. Non disse niente. Non c’era niente da dire. Murphy sentì il suo calore e in quel momento non si sentì poi così solo. _ **

Bellamy entrò nel suo appartamento e accese la luce. Era convinto che almeno Murphy lo avrebbe capito, invece era proprio come tutti gli altri. Lo aveva confidato anche a Gina. Lei era andata fuori di testa, lo aveva insultato e gli aveva dato dell’egoista. Ma non aveva certo intenzione di farsi fermare da loro. Era la sua vita, solo sua. Aveva tutto il diritto di farlo, se era ciò che voleva. 

Si avvicinò ad un punto del muro e iniziò a tastare con le mani. C’era un piccolo nascondiglio li, realizzato da suo padre una vita fa. Aveva sempre saputo anche cosa ci fosse dentro. Trovò l’apertura e spinse. Si sollevò una nuvoletta di polvere quando si fece strada con la mano. Poi finalmente la trovò. La pistola era molto vecchia, ma non era mai stata utilizzata un granché. Suo padre l’aveva messa nel nascondiglio ‘in caso di bisogno’. All’epoca aveva facilmente accesso agli armamenti, essendo egli stesso una guardia. Bellamy la ripulì dalla polvere e la rigirò tra le mani; era davvero molto pesante. Tastò di nuovo nel buco alla ricerca dei proiettili, ed eccoli là, una bella scatola piena. Impiegò un po’ di tempo per capire come aprirla e caricarla. Ma una volta presa la mano ci fece l’abitudine. Ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, aveva preso la sua decisione. Lo avrebbe fatto la mattina dopo. Ma prima doveva sistemare una cosa.

John camminava avanti e dietro nel suo appartamento, in preda al panico. Non sapeva cosa fare. Doveva assolutamente impedire che Bellamy facesse quella sciocchezza. Era addirittura convinto che lo avrebbero graziato, aveva perso del tutto la ragione. Murphy sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo. Non si può vincere contro chi ha il potere, anche se si è nel giusto. Bellamy aveva sofferto tantissimo per colpa di quell’uomo, poteva capirlo, gli aveva rovinato la vita. Ma non avrebbe permesso che lui rovinasse la sua in questo modo. Aveva bisogno di pensare, e in fretta. Sarebbe andato a casa sua ad implorarlo, si sarebbe gettato persino ai suoi piedi se ce ne fosse stato i bisogno. Gli avrebbe detto che lo amava.

Stava per uscire, quando sentì bussare lievemente alla porta. Si fiondò ad aprire.

‘Bellamy…’

‘Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto sui tuoi genitori… non dovevo… ma io lo farò John, che tu sia d’accordo o no’ Murphy si spostò appena per farlo entrare e richiuse subito. 

‘Non c’è niente che tu possa fare o dire per convincermi del contrario… questa sarà la mia ultima notte da persona libera… e non voglio che tu sia arrabbiato con me’

John si sentiva di nuovo malissimo, voleva crollare e piangere, piangere fino a quando il suo corpo avrebbe resistito a tutta quella sofferenza. Stavolta non si sforzò neanche di trattenere le lacrime. Per tutta la sua vita John Murphy aveva cercato di essere forte, di non far trasparire i suoi sentimenti, mai, per nessun motivo al mondo. Ma davanti a Bellamy non poteva farlo. Era come se una sorta di maledizione gli impedisse di sfruttare la sua capacità di fingere quando si ritrovava a guardarlo negli occhi. Allargò le braccia in segno di resa. 

‘Se è quello che davvero vuoi Bell… io non posso impedirtelo… non sono arrabbiato con te…’.

Bellamy gli si avvicinò, fino a quando solo pochi centimetri divisero i loro volti. Alzò la mano a sfiorargli leggermente una guancia.

‘Grazie…’ disse semplicemente. Si baciarono. Fu il bacio più triste che si fossero mai scambiati; Bellamy sentì chiaramente il sapore salato delle lacrime di John.

‘E’ l’ultima notte… non voglio essere triste, non voglio che neanche tu lo sia… mi farai passare questa notte piangendo?’

Murphy abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, sconfitto. 

‘No’

Bellamy lo strinse a sé e John si aggrappò a lui con tutte le sue forze.

‘Andiamo in camera’ John non capì perché scelse di dormire proprio con lui, se quella era davvero la sua ultima notte da persona libera. Sarebbe potuto andare da Gina, ma invece aveva scelto lui. Non sapeva cosa provare in quel momento. Ad un certo punto, come dal nulla, nella sua mente affiorò un’idea.Bastò il tragitto dal divano al letto per fargli capire il da farsi, decise velocemente. Sorrise tra sé e sé; aveva trovato il modo di salvare la vita di Bellamy.

‘Voglio _farti_ qualcosa di nuovo stasera’. Bellamy iniziò a spogliarlo. Quando John fu nudo di fronte a lui, lo spinse verso il letto e lo fece sdraiare di schiena. Murphy aveva il respiro corto; era già abbastanza eccitato e si notava. Aveva deciso che si sarebbe goduto quella notte e il giorno dopo avrebbe agito per porre fine alla follia del suo amante. 

Bellamy si sfilò la maglietta e lo raggiunse. Le bocche si unirono di nuovo, succhiando e mordendo freneticamente. Tracciò con lunghi baci una linea che portava dalla bocca allo zigomo, poi al collo. Prese a scendere raggiungendo i capezzoli. Murphy adesso era completamente perso, poteva sentire la sua eccitazione battere sulla stoffa dei pantaloni del compagno. Bellamy andava sempre più giù, giù… poi si fermò; gli fece allargare il più possibile le gambe, lasciando che si esponesse completamente a lui. John non aveva ancora capito bene le sue intenzioni, ma gli furono chiare dopo appena pochi secondi. 

‘Bell… aspetta…’ Protestò debolmente.

Il compagno lasciò dei leggeri baci umidi sul suo membro, per poi scendere ancora di più ed arrivare alla sua apertura. John dovette mordersi un labbro per evitare di gemere, non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere. Bellamy si spingeva dentro di lui con la lingua, mentre con una mano prese a masturbava ritmicamente. Murphy non pensava di poter sopravvivere a tutto ciò, il piacere era così intenso che era sicuro il suo cuore non avrebbe retto. Si aggrappò con entrambe le mani alle lenzuola, stringendole e tirandole con forza. Bellamy aveva aumentato la velocità della mano; John cercò di trattenersi il più possibile, ma quando il compagno colpì un punto particolare i suoi sforzi si fecero vani. Venne prematuramente, sciogliendosi nella sua mano. 

‘Cazzo, scusa…’ era molto imbarazzato per non aver resistito più a lungo, ma Bellamy sembrava non essere così dispiaciuto della cosa. Leccò di nuovo leggermente la sua punta umida, per poi ricongiungersi al suo viso. 

‘Girati’ gli sospiro all’orecchio.

John non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta. Si voltò, inginocchiandosi e piegandosi in avanti in attesa di un nuovo contatto. Bellamy nel frattempo si era tolto i restanti vestiti, lo spiò voltando leggermente la testa nella sua direzione. Era così bello che gli mancava il fiato ogni volta che lo guardava. Lo raggiunse e circondò i suoi fianchi. Con la bocca gli bacio dapprima la nuca per scivolare poi in basso lungo la schiena, lasciando una lunga scia di baci. John sentiva l’eccitazione del compagno sbattere contro le natiche, dura e pulsante.

‘Bell… ti prego…maledizione…’

Un attimo dopo si spinse dentro di lui; lo fece lentamente ma John non poté trattenere comunque un urlo di dolore. Bellamy si fermò, aspettando che il compagno si abituasse alla sua presenza. Poi, quando John iniziò a spingersi verso lui, assestò le prime spinte decise. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua schiena, spingendolo ad inarcarsi di più e facendogli affondare la testa sul cuscino. Le spinte si facevano sempre più veloci e frenetiche, Bellamy stava perdendo il controllo. Il dolore si era trasformato in un leggero fastidio, il quale era sparito a sua volta poco dopo. Adesso John era nuovamente eccitato e rigido. Portò una mano all’indietro ad afferrare una natica di Bellamy, mentre con l’altra iniziò a darsi piacere. Era convinto che Bellamy fosse al limite; all’ improvviso si fermò e lo fece voltare. 

‘Voglio guardarti’ 

Quelle parole furono il colpo di grazia per Murphy. Si sdraiò di nuovo sulla schiena e l’altro gli fu subito sopra, sistemandosi al meglio tra le sue gambe e penetrandolo di nuovo. Adesso potevano finalmente guardarsi. Bellamy si perse completamente negli occhi azzurri e lucidi di piacere di John. Non ruppero nemmeno per un secondo il contatto visivo. John venne di nuovo, stavolta imbrattando il petto di entrambi, seguito poco dopo dal compagno che si riversò dentro di lui con un singulto strozzato, tremando febbrilmente. 

Rimasero uniti per lunghi minuti, cercando di riprendere fiato. Bellamy si sdraiò a suo fianco.

‘Porca puttana’ Furono le uniche parole sensate che John riuscì a formulare. 

‘Si, puoi dirlo forte’ Bellamy sorrideva adesso, soddisfatto. ‘Quando non riuscirai neanche a stare in piedi nei prossimi giorni, pensa che la colpa è mia’

Murphy si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendogli leggermente. Non poteva credere che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta. Non voleva. 

‘ _Fottiti, Blake’_ ( _Go float yourself_ )

 


	4. Ah, the things I do for Love

** Ah, the things I do for love. **

Avevano appena finito di fare l’amore per la seconda volta quella notte. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato in quella stanza. Sfiniti, sudati e soddisfatti, aspettavano tra un bacio e l’altro che l respiro tornasse ad essere normale. 

‘Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere’ annunciò John.

‘Buona idea, mi è venuta una gran sete… menta, mi raccomando’ 

Murphy si alzò dal letto e con un po’ di fatica raggiunse la cucina. Afferrò due bicchieri puliti e li riempì con acqua e sciroppo alla menta (il preferito di Bellamy). Ma non tornò subito in camera; prima aveva una missione da compiere. 

Aprì lo scaffale in alto, quello proprio sopra il lavello e si mise a cercare qualcosa. La sua ricerca terminò quando estrasse una boccetta di liquido trasparente. La contemplò per un attimo; era appartenuta a sua madre, ne faceva spesso uso insieme agli alcolici. Era il sonnifero più potente che si potesse desiderare di quei tempi nell’Arca. Aprì la boccetta e versò alcune gocce in uno dei due bicchieri. Richiuse lo scaffale.

‘Guarda un po’ che sorpresa, sciroppo alla menta’ porse il bicchiere _giusto_ a Bellamy che bevve di gusto. 

‘Ehi, vieni qui, noi due non abbiamo ancora finito…’ Bellamy lo trasse di nuovo a sé e John lo assecondò per la terza volta.

Bellamy si era addormentato poco dopo, il sonnifero aveva fatto finalmente effetto. John controllò il suo orologio e vide che erano le sei del mattino. Decise di concedersi almeno un’ora di sonno, così programmò la sveglia e si coricò accanto a lui. 

Quando la sveglia suonò, erano le sette. John si svegliò, con la testa che gli girava leggermente. Bellamy non si mosse, era ancora profondamente addormentato e lo sarebbe rimasto almeno per altre due ore. A John bastavano ed avanzavano. Si alzò dal letto e si vestì velocemente. Si avvicinò poi al comodino vicino a Bellamy, dove aveva poggiato la sua giacca. Dalla tasca estrasse la pistola che era appartenuta al padre di Bellamy, chiusa nell’apposita custodia. La agganciò saldamente alla sua cintura. Era quasi pronto, rimaneva da fare solo l’ultima cosa prima di andare. Trovò un foglio di carta bianca e una penna, vi scarabocchiò con fatica alcune parole sopra, poi lo richiuse e lo lasciò sopra il tavolo della cucina. Tornò in camera per assicurarsi che Bellamy non si fosse svegliato; lo trovò ancora profondamente addormentato e per qualche momento si fermò ad osservarlo. Sorrise tra sé e sé. In quel momento più che mai fu convinto di quello che stava per fare. Lo avrebbe protetto a tutti i costi, non avrebbe lasciato che gli accadesse niente. 

‘Non puoi sconfiggere i tuoi demoni da solo… lascia che io ti aiuti…’

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, beandosi per l’ultima volta di quella visione.

Appena uscito dall’appartamento bloccò la maniglia esterna con una sbarra di acciaio; la incastrò con attenzione, doveva essere sicuro che Bellamy non sarebbe stato in grado di aprirla dall’interno. Sicuramente non si sarebbe svegliato prima del tempo, ma Murphy non se la sentiva comunque di rischiare. Si accertò infine che la pistola fosse ben nascosta alla vista e si avviò lungo il corridoio verso la stazione Medica. 

Passarono lunghi minuti prima che Bellamy uscisse da quello stato di dormiveglia. Le palpebre erano pesanti, la testa gli pulsava.

Non appena fu quasi completamente vigile, afferrò l’orologio sul comodino e guardò l’ora.

“Le otto e mezza…maledizione è tardissimo, il mio piano andrà in fumo!” pensò. Poi rivolgendosi a Murphy: ‘John ma che diamine, si può sapere perché non mi hai svegliato, mi ero assicurato che…’ ma si interruppe improvvisamente. Voltando lo sguardo si era accorto che l’altra metà del letto era vuota. John non c’era. Si alzò di corsa, fiondandosi in salotto.

‘John… John, dove sei?!’ Guardò anche in bagno, ma lui non c’era.

Il panico iniziò a sopraffarlo. Tornò in camera e si vestì. Il terrore aumentò quando, indossando la giacca e allungando la mano nella tasca destra, si accorse che anche la pistola era sparita.

Solo adesso sembrò accorgersi del caos che proveniva da fuori. Urla, persone che sembrava corressero su e giù per il corridoio.

“John, ma che diavolo hai combinato…”

“No. No. NO…”

Passando di nuovo in salotto si accorse di un biglietto lasciato sul tavolo. Sopra era scritto il suo nome, ‘Bellamy’.

** \- Sistemer ** ** ò ** ** tutto io. Mi dispiace di averti adormentato. Non potevo lasciartelo fare. La tua vita  ** ** è ** ** importante. John.- **

Bellamy non ci poteva credere.

Si buttò sulla porta e si rese conto che era bloccata, sicuramente dall’esterno. Iniziò a bussare forte con entrambe le mani. ‘Mi sentite? PER FAVORE AIUTATEMI, FATEMI USCIRE’

Bussò forte e a lungo prima che il suo appello fosse raccolto da qualcuno. Infine, sentì la porta sbloccarsi.

Murphy ricordava la strada. L’ultima volta che era stato nella stazione Medica era stato molto tempo prima quando, scivolando in classe, era caduto ed aveva sbattuto la testa e il braccio destro. Gli avevano messo 7 punti per quella brutta ferita. 

‘Ehi ragazzo, identificati e segnala il motivo della visita’ la guardia lo aveva fermato proprio davanti all’ingresso della stazione. 

‘John Murphy signore, sono stato mandato dal Professor Pike a ritirare alcuni libri di anatomia’.

John sapeva che all’interno della stazione vi era anche una biblioteca, molto frequentata da studenti che facevano avanti e indietro, ogni giorno. 

La guardia lo osservò per un attimo; John cercò di apparire il più tranquillo e disteso possibile, anche se dentro stava morendo di paura.

‘Bene, entra pure ma fa presto’

Non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta. Una volta all’interno, non seguì le indicazioni per la biblioteca, ovviamente. Si ricordava vagamente la sezione in cui si trovavano gli uffici, e in particolar modo quello di Maine. Pensò di aver sbagliato strada, ma poi, come per magia, vide il suo nome su una delle porte. –Comandante Arthur Maine-

Si fermò davanti a quella porta. Le mani gli tremavano, stava iniziando a grondare sudore. Strinse forte la pistola agganciata alla sua cintura, facendo scattare l’apertura dell’astuccio.

-Forza John, lo devi fare per _lui_ \- Cercò di farsi coraggio.

Bussò due volte. All’inizio, non ricevendo nessuna risposta pensò che il comandante non fosse in ufficio. Poi però, dopo circa un minuto, sentì la sua voce.

‘Avanti’ disse una voce annoiata.

John esitò. Poi allungò la mano ed abbassò la maniglia. Il Comandante non alzò neppure la testa. Era piegato su un cumulo di fogli, intento a scrivere qualcosa.

‘Come posso aiutarti ragazzo?’ disse, continuando a tenere basso lo sguardo.

John estrasse la pistola dall’astuccio e la puntò verso Maine, facendo scattare la sicura.

Al sonoro _click_ della sicura, il Comandante finalmente si degnò di guardare Murphy.

‘Che cosa stai facendo? Mettila subito via ragazzo, o ti ritroverai in guai molto seri’

John continuava a guardarlo fisso negli occhi. Disse solo due parole.

‘ _Aurora Blake’_

La penna gli cadde di mano, Maine fece per alzarsi.

‘Le dice niente questo nome, Capitano? Vediamo se si ricorda qualcosa… Bellamy Blake, Octavia _Maine_ … adesso cosa mi dice?’ John stringeva così forte la pistola che assurdamente pensava di romperla. Tremava ancora, ma più leggermente adesso. La sua voce era determinata.

‘E tu cosa ne sai ragazzo? Non sai di cosa stai parlando’ Il capitano aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa. ‘Adesso ascoltami bene. Tu metti via quella pistola e io farò finta che tutto questo non sia mai successo. Ci stai? Non ti farò giustiziare, te lo prometto’

Murphy non si mosse di un millimetro.

‘Con tutto il rispetto, ma non mi fido delle promesse di uno _stupratore’_

‘Sta attento a quello che dici. Se fai qualche sciocchezza il Consiglio ti farà espellere’ Il Comandante iniziava ad essere molto agitato.

John sorrise beffardamente. 

‘Se c’è qualcuno che ci lascerà le penne oggi, sarà proprio lei, _Capitano’_

Maine era furioso adesso, divenne paonazzo in viso. 

‘Lo so chi sei ragazzo, tu sei il figlio di Alex Murphy. Sai, fui io a beccarlo mentre cercava di rubare i medicinali e ad arrestarlo. Io ero li quando supplicava di essere perdonato, poco prima di essere espulso’ mentre parlava, un sorriso malefico gli si era dipinto sulle labbra. 

John ricordava adesso, ricordava la sua faccia tra quella delle guardie, il giorno che suo padre fu giustiziato. 

‘Era un brav’uomo, tuo padre. Bravo, ma _debole_ … per questo è morto’

John era un bagno di sudore adesso. Sapeva cosa stava cercando di fare Maine, stava provando a fargli abbassare la guardia. Il Capitano non era poi così intelligente. 

‘Mio padre era ciò che lei non è mai stato e mai sarà, perché la finiremo qui, stamattina’

Poi, accadde tutto molto velocemente. 

Maine abbassò le mani e si gettò il più veloce possibile verso il primo cassetto della sua scrivania, dove giaceva la sua arma. Riuscì ad afferrarla e ad alzarla contro John. 

Fu questione di attimi.

Partì il primo colpo, che trapassò la spalla sinistra di Maine, facendogli cadere l’arma a terra con un tonfo sordo. 

**_ ‘Questo è per Aurora Blake, per Bellamy Blake, per Octavia Blake… per mio padre’ _ **

John premette di nuovo il grilletto e stavolta il proiettile colpì Maine proprio all’altezza del cuore; la parete dietro l’uomo si dipinse di rosso vivo, come un macabro quadro. Il Comandante rovinò a terra, trascinando con sé tutto ciò che era sopra alla sua scrivania. 

-E’ finita- pensò John. 

Le orecchie presero a fischiargli. Sentì aprire la porta alle sue spalle e fu circondato da un gruppo di guardie.

_ ‘ABBASSA IMMEDIATAMENTE LA PISTOLA JOHN MURPHY’ _

La fece cadere a terra e si portò le mani dietro la testa. Una delle guardie gli rifilò un calcio secco dietro le gambe, costringendolo ad inginocchiarsi a terra. Fu ammanettato. 


	5. Remember Me

Le manette erano strette e i polsi gli dolevano in maniera insopportabile. Fu trascinato fuori dalla Stazione Medica da almeno cinque guardie, una delle quali ad un certo punto, per nessuna ragione precisa, gli aveva assestato un colpo di spranga sulle costole e un pugno in piena faccia, schiacciandogli il naso che adesso sanguinava copiosamente. Gli girava la testa. Tutto attorno persone ovunque; accorse un po’ per curiosità, un po’ per paura. Adesso tutti lo osservavano sconvolti. John cercava di tenere lo sguardo fisso a terra, ma ogni tanto non poteva fare a meno di alzarlo ad osservare tutti quei volti bianchi lungo il corridoio. 

‘ASSASSINO’ sentì gridare da qualcuno.

‘La madre era un’alcolizzata, era solo questione di tempo prima che diventasse un delinquente malato’ sentì qualcun altro sussurrare. Ma le voci erano così lontane, così remote. Non gli interessava cosa dicesse quella gente. 

‘Vi prego, sto sanguinando…’ provò ad implorare le guardie di camminare più lentamente, ma l’unica risposta che ottenne fu un’altra sprangata nelle gambe. John perse l’equilibrio e rovinò sul pavimento.

‘Alzati sacco di merda’ 

Una delle guardie lo tirò su bruscamente, spingendolo in avanti. 

Più procedevano più la calca si faceva consistente. 

Le orecchie di John iniziarono a fischiare, tutto era confuso attorno a lui. Poi lo vide. Vide il suo volto in mezzo alle centinaia di persone accorse al sul arresto. Bellamy.

Era sconvolto, poteva vederlo dalla sua faccia. Si guardarono negli occhi per appena dieci secondi, il tempo necessario affinché le guardie lo scortassero verso gli sky boxes. 

“Murphy…” Bellamy cercava di farsi spazio tra la folla che si era ammassata nei corridoi. C’era una confusione pazzesca, si capiva dal caos che si era generato che era successo qualcosa di davvero grave.

‘RIENTRATE TUTTI NEI VOSTRI APPARTAMENTI, QUESTO E’ UN ORDINE!’

Sentiva gridare le guardie che faticavano ad avanzare.

‘TUTTI INDIETRO, HO DETTO FATEVI DA PARTE’

Stavano trascinando qualcuno.

‘…quel ragazzino ha ucciso il Comandante Maine…’ sentiva la gente bisbigliare, concitata.

Poi finalmente lo vide. Murphy veniva trascinato malamente da alcune guardie. Aveva il naso sanguinante e faticava ad avanzare, quasi trascinando le gambe. Lo avevano pestato di brutto.

Bellamy cercò con ancora più determinazione di farsi spazio per avvicinarsi il più possibile.

‘John!’ gridò, destando la curiosità delle persone a suo fianco. Ma sembrava non lo avesse sentito, perciò avanzò e lo chiamò di nuovo. Stavolta Murphy si voltò nella sua direzione. Riuscirono a guardarsi solo per alcuno brevi momenti, prima che la guardia alla sua destra lo costringesse a guardare di nuovo in avanti con uno spintone, facendolo barcollare. Oltre la porta del Corridoio 7 non era ammesso nessuno, la gente fu allontanata. Bellamy rimase come immobilizzato, incapace di respirare. 

‘Bellamy!’ sentì gridare il suo nome da una voce femminile. Era Gina che lo raggiunse alle spalle. 

‘Bell… ma cosa è successo? Non avevi detto che lo avresti fatto tu? Perché Murphy?’

‘Io non… io non lo so’ 

Gina sembrava incredula almeno quanto lui. Lo abbracciò.

‘Sono contenta che tu sia qui… mi dispiace per John. Come ha fatto a rubarti la pistola?’

Bellamy non sapeva più cosa dire.

‘Non ha usato la mia pistola’ E a Gina parve bastare.

‘Vieni con me Bell, sei sconvolto…’ Bellamy la seguì, non parlò più.

Più tardi, quando furono nel suo appartamento Gina avanzò un’ipotesi.

‘E’ possibile che volesse ucciderlo lui stesso… non voleva che lo facessi tu perché a quel punto non avrebbe più ottenuto la sua vendetta’ 

Bellamy la guardò, sorpreso. 

‘Vendetta per cosa? Lui non aveva niente a che vedere con Maine’

Gina lo scrutò per un momento, pensierosa. 

‘Ma come, non lo sai?’

‘Dovrei sapere cosa?’

‘E’ stato Maine ad arrestato suo padre’

Bellamy si sentì mancare.

‘No, non è possibile… lui non poteva saperlo… me lo avrebbe detto’

‘Beh, Murphy non è certo il tipo che va in giro a raccontare cose così personali in giro, neppure ai suoi amici più cari’

-Ma lui non è solo un amico…- si ritrovò a pensare Bellamy –E’ sempre stato di più... me lo avrebbe detto…-

‘Probabilmente è così’ Ma non lo credeva affatto. Forse avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe fatto meno male pensare che tenesse di più ad ottenere la propria vendetta anziché credere che si fosse sacrificato per lui. 

Ma nel suo cuore conosceva la verità.

‘Prigioniero 737, John Murphy, anni 17, assegnato alla sezione H3 cella 11’

Fu scortato fino alla sua cella. 

‘John Murphy togliti vestiti e oggetti personali, inseriscili in questa busta e indossa la tua uniforme’

Fece quello che gli fu detto senza farselo ripetere una seconda volta. Si tolse tutti i vestiti, la collana e l’orologio da polso, infilando il tutto dentro la busta che la guardia gli aveva fornito. Indossò infine anche l’uniforme che consisteva in una maglietta ed un paio di pantaloni grigio chiaro. Il secondo letto della cella era vuoto. Dovevano aver momentaneamente allontanato il suo compagno in vista del suo arrivo. 

Le guardie uscirono lasciandolo solo. 

John si sedette sul suo letto, la testa gli girava e si sentiva stanchissimo. 

Aveva visto Bellamy nel corridoio prima di arrivare al cancello 7. Era stato solo per un attimo. Aveva gridato il suo nome e John, riconoscendo la sua voce, si era voltato. Bellamy appariva sconvolto. Probabilmente non aveva capito perché aveva fatto tutto ciò, ma John era tutt’altro che pentito. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvargli la vita. Maine era finalmente morto e Bellamy era vivo e al sicuro. Murphy non aveva idea che fosse stato lo stesso Maine ad arrestare suo padre, non lo sapeva. Forse il Comandante, sapendo che stava per morire, gli aveva mentito, aveva cercato di indebolirlo e confonderlo dicendogli una cosa del genere. John non lo sapeva e sinceramente adesso non gli importava proprio nulla. Se fosse stato davvero lui tanto meglio; un motivo in più per porre fine alla sua miserabile vita. 

Mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri la porta della cella si spalancò. Apparve di fronte a lui un volto più che familiare.

‘Murphy…’ 


	6. Life in A Sky Box

Erano passate circa tre settimane da quando era stato arrestato. Non aveva più visto Bellamy da allora. Sembrava che le visite alla prigione non fossero più ammesse da quasi un mese, ma nessuno sapeva il motivo. Le giornate erano lunghe, scandite dalle solite monotone attività. Passavano molto tempo nelle celle, il resto in terapie di gruppo presiedute da psicologi o medici. Fortunatamente era permesso loro l’accesso ad una piccola biblioteca situata all’interno del carcere. John non aveva più il suo libro e non aveva trovato niente di simile scrutando tra gli scaffali polverosi. Aveva comunque scelto un libro per tenersi in esercizio; si trattavi di un piccolo manuale di meccanica. Non riusciva a comprenderlo molto, vi erano nozioni tecniche anche piuttosto avanzate. Ma era sempre meglio di niente.

Il suo compagno di cella scribacchiava qualcosa su un piccolo block-notes, il viso quasi completamente nascosto sotto un beanie nero. Murphy sfogliava pigramente il suo manuale. 

‘Hai intenzione di costruire un’automobile?’ 

John alzò gli occhi.

‘Mpf, difficile che mi serva un’auto da morto’

Miller concordò.

‘Perché leggi quella roba allora?’

‘Un modo come un altro per tenere la mente impegnata, Nathan. Tutti quei discorsi da psicologi mi fanno andare fuori di testa’

‘Non credo che tu possa diventare peggio di così Murphy’

‘Fottiti Miller’

Dei rumori provenienti dall’esterno li interruppero, sembrava che le guardie stessero aprendo alcune celle. 

‘Che succede?’ 

Dei passi pesanti si avvicinarono, fermandosi davanti alla loro cella. La porta si aprì.

‘Jonathan Murphy, Nathan Miller, uscite’

Si alzarono dalle brande e furono costretti a seguire le guardie. Furono scortati verso un corridoio dove si ritrovarono insieme ad altri 20 ragazzi circa. Nessuno osava fiatare.

Una delle guardie ordinò: ‘Entrerete nella stanza di fronte a voi non appena le porte si apriranno, è tutto chiaro?’

Borbottarono un “si” poco convinto. 

Murphy si era affiancato a John Mbege, suo amico da una vita, anch’egli in carcere da circa un anno. Improvvisamente le porte si aprirono. Entrarono lentamente, uno dopo l’altro. All’interno della stanza era presente un gruppo di persone molto influenti: c’era il cancelliere Jaha in persona, Marcus Kane e Abby Griffin, entrambi membri del Consiglio, e infine c’era anche il Professor Pike. 

‘Sedete, prego’ intimò loro Pike. I ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso e obbedirono. 

Jaha, Kane e Griffin uscirono. Pike diede loro le spalle, iniziando a scrivere sulla lavagna. 

‘ _Competenze Terrestri_? Perché dovrebbero interessarci?’ Intervenne un ragazzo seduto nella seconda fila di sedie, alla sinistra di Murphy. Pike lo ignorò. 

‘Questa è la nostra prima lezione di Competenze Terrestri. Da ora in avanti sarà una materia che verrà insegnata a tutti i prigionieri minorenni dell’Arca’

‘A – cosa – serve?’ Insisté il ragazzo.

‘Signor Jordan, quando mi porrà una domanda intelligente le risponderò’. Seguì il silenzio. John scambiò un’occhiata con Mbege. Pike iniziò la sua lezione, senza che nessun altro fiatasse.

‘A cosa ci serve un corso di Competenze Terrestri se quando compiremo 18 anni saremo espulsi?’

La lezione era durata due ore; i ragazzi stavano tornando, scortati, alle proprie celle. 

‘Chi lo sa. Forse ci grazieranno’ rispondeva Harper a Jasper Jordan. Murphy avanzava vicino Mbege e Miller.

‘Non credo proprio che saremo graziati. Sono qui da tre settimane e per adesso non ho visto diciottesimi da festeggiare’ intervenne, sarcastico. In effetti tutti quelli che avevano compiuto 18 anni erano stati giustiziati, non si era salvato nessuno. I volti di tutti si rabbuiarono.

‘C’è qualcosa che non mi torna’ sussurrò John a Mbege.

‘Che pensi?’

John ‘Non lo so… è solo che mi sembra strano’

Una volta arrivati alla loro sezione Murphy e Miller si separarono dal resto del gruppo. Solo in quel momento John notò una giovane ragazza che non aveva visto in classe. Era quasi certo i trattasse di Octavia Blake. Aveva lunghi capelli scuri e lisci, un’espressione impaurita, persa. John non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di vederla, era troppo pericoloso diceva Bellamy. E aveva ragione di certo. Però gliela descriveva sempre; gli raccontava quanto fosse cresciuta, quanto fosse bella e dolce. Bellamy era completamente folle d’amore per la sorellina, l’amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Poteva capire quanto stesse soffrendo per essere riuscito a proteggerla, dopo 16 lunghi anni di clandestinità. 

‘Cosa vuol dire che le visite non sono ancora permesse?’ Bellamy era furioso. Erano passate tre settimane da quando avevano portato via Murphy, relegandolo nelle Sky boxes. Le visite erano state interrotte da settimane prima, per chissà quale motivo. Bellamy aveva atteso, con pazienza. Ma adesso che in carcere oltre ad Octavia c’era anche John, la sua pazienza era scemata del tutto. Doveva vederli, ne aveva bisogno; si sentiva impazzire. 

‘Mi dispiace Signor Blake, sono informazioni riservate. Non posso dirle altro al momento’

Fu congedato freddamente dalla guardia per l’ennesima volta. Non poteva continuare così. Non sapeva più nulla di loro, non sapeva se stessero bene, neppure se fossero vivi. Poi, l’ombra di un’idea gli balenò in mente. SI era fatto degli amici quando faceva parte delle guardie, poteva cercare informazioni da loro. Per quella sera era in programma una festa a cui sapeva che avrebbe partecipato Carlson e non in veste di guardia questa volta. Era sempre stato in buoni rapporti con lui, era un buon amico. Non gli sarebbe costato nulla tentare. 

Bellamy e Gina si presentarono alla festa insieme; c’erano molti ragazzi e della buona musica. 

‘Lo vedi?’ Chiese Gina. 

‘No. Facciamo un giro, vieni’

Girarono per tutta la stanza, che era molto ampia e affollata. 

‘Eccolo là. Tu aspettami qui’ le disse. S’ incamminò verso l’amico.

‘Bellamy Blake! Che piacere rivederti, finalmente!’ Lo anticipò Carlson, venendogli incontro e abbracciandolo. 

‘Carlson… allora, come ti vanno le cose amico?’

‘Vanno benone. Ti presento la mia ragazza, Aida’

Una ragazza bionda gli porse la mano. ‘ Piacere’ 

‘Piacere mio, sono Bellamy’

‘Tu come te la passi? Ho saputo del tuo nuovo lavoro, mi ha fatto incazzare davvero molto. Sei in gamba Bell, non lo meritavi’ 

Bellamy si rabbuiò leggermente. 

‘Già… poteva andarmi peggio però, non mi lamento’

Carlson annuì.

‘Senti Mark, possiamo fare due parole in privato?’

‘Certo Bell, come no. Vieni, usciamo un attimo’ poi, rivolgendosi alla sua ragazza ‘Aspettami qui piccola, torno subito’

Uscirono insieme dalla stanza. La musica adesso era lontana, potevano parlare tranquillamente. 

‘Sai che mia sorella è in carcere’ iniziò Bellamy. 

Carlson lo guardò interrogativo. Poi, improvvisamente, sembrò capire tutto senza che Bellamy aggiungesse altro. 

‘Bell ascoltami, so dove vuoi arrivare. Lo sai che non posso dire niente, se parlo mi cacciano a pedate all’istante’

‘Si lo so Mark, capisco bene… però non fiaterò, te lo prometto… voglio solo sapere se è tutto ok e perché non sono ancora permesse le visite’

‘Bellamy non posso dirti niente, mi dispiace. E anche se volessi non potrei comunque, sono una guardia semplice non ho accesso a certe informazioni…’

‘Quali informazioni Mark?’

Carlson sembrò combattere duramente contro sé stesso.

‘Informazioni _riservate_. Non so niente Bell, te lo giuro’

E Bellamy gli credette. Capì dal tono della sua voce che diceva la verità. 

‘Puoi almeno dirmi se Octavia sta bene? E anche… vorrei sapere qualcosa anche di John Murphy’

Carlson si prese qualche secondo per pensare. 

‘Stanno bene, tutti e due. Non posso fare altro per te Bell, scusami’

‘Ti chiedo solo questo favore e ti giuro che sarà l’ultimo… puoi consegnare questo a Murphy?’ 

Gli porse un bigliettino sigillato. 

Mark Carlson sospirò. 

‘Va bene, lo farò. Ma poi non chiedermi altri favori Bell, ti prego’

‘Promesso’

Si strinsero la mano e tornarono insieme alla festa. 

John si svegliò all’improvviso. Non capì se a causa del sogno che aveva fatto oppure per i rumori che provenivano dalla stanza. Si era addormentato molto tardi, aveva pensato a lungo ai fatti accaduti quel giorno. Alla lezione del professor Pike… _Competenze Terrestri_ …c’era qualcosa di molto strano. Se erano destinati ad essere giustiziati, perché insegnargli tecniche di sopravvivenza sulla terra?

Aprì gli occhi, senza muovere nessun altro muscolo del corpo. La luce fioca dei lampadari notturni penetrava debolmente attraverso le piccole feritoie della stanza. Era poca, ma abbastanza da permettere a Murphy di osservare la scena. Nate era nel suo letto, ovviamente, ma non stava affatto dormendo. Poteva immaginare il movimento ritmico della sua mano da sotto il lenzuolo e il tutto lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione. In poche parole, ci stava dando sotto di brutto. 

John lo osservò per qualche minuto, iniziava ad eccitarsi. Decise di rendere la situazione più interessante.

‘Nate…’

La mano di Miller si fermò all’istante e per qualche secondo regnò il silenzio nella cella.

‘Cazzo Murphy… che fai ancora sveglio?!’ La voce di Nathan era molto scocciata e imbarazzata, ovviamente. 

‘Perché dormire quando tu te la spassi alle mie spalle?’ Ghignò John, beffardo.

Miller si sentì bruciare in viso.

‘Sta zitto Murphy… pensavo stessi dormendo’

‘Ti manca il tuo ragazzo, Nate?’

‘Non parlare di Bryan… non ti azzardare’

‘Immagino sia rimasto deluso da te… insomma, farti arrestare per una bravata del genere…’

Nathan si stava innervosendo.

‘Senti chi parla. Quello che si è fatto arrestare per proteggere Bellamy Blake… si, le voci corrono John’

Murphy fu preso alla sprovvista.

‘Io non ho protetto n e s s u n o’ scandì bene queste parole.

‘SI certo, come no…’

John si tirò su di scatto, guardando Nate nella penombra. 

‘Sei uno stronzo Miller’

Ma la vampata di calore nelle parti intime si ripresentò, ancora più intensa. 

Miller lo guardava interrogativo e sofferente per l’erezione pulsante rimasta inappagata. Quello stupido di Murphy aveva rovinato tutto.

‘Uno stronzo egoista… _perché non lo condividi con me_?’ continuò poi John.

Nathan perse un battito, vergognandosi di sé stesso perché si stava eccitando di nuovo.

‘Smettila Murphy… ho un fidanzato’

‘Già, un fidanzato che non toccherai mai più’

SI studiarono intensamente per lunghi attimi.

Poi John si alzò per raggiungere il suo letto.

‘Murphy tornatene a letto’

Ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornarci. Invece, si spogliò completamente di fronte a Nate, incredulo. John aveva un bel fisico, doveva ammetterlo. Asciutto, pallido come il latte, proprio il tipo di fisico che faceva impazzire Nate. E gli occhi. Aveva degli occhi che facevano girare la testa. Era uno stronzo si, ma uno stronzo carino. 

‘Mi pentirò di tutto questo…’ sibilò Miller.

Soddisfatto della situazione, John ‘Non avremo il tempo di pentirci, saremmo morti tra non molto, tranquillo’

Si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui; il contatto tra la sua pelle nuda e la maglia di Miller gli procurò dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena.

‘Niente baci’ stabilì Nathan.

‘E chi ti vuole baciare?’ sbuffò John.

Le sua mani erano molto grandi, notò, e calde. Gli percorsero la schiena fino ad arrivare alle natiche, strappandogli un sussulto. Il sesso di Miller era completamente eretto e gli sfiorava piacevolmente i glutei. 

‘Nel cassetto c’è un flaconcino, prendilo’ disse Nate, indicando il piccolo comodino vicino alla branda. John ubbidì. Quando lo tirò fuori Miller glielo strappò subito di mano. Lo aprì e sparse un po’ di olio profumato sulle dita della mano destra. Un forte odore di lavanda colpì le narici di Murphy. 

‘ah, dio…’

Miller iniziò a prepararlo, inserendo dapprima un solo dito, godendosi la reazione di John che si ritrovò ad imprecare sottovoce. Poi fu la volta del secondo dito. Quando ritenne fosse il momento giusto, sostituì le dita con la sua asta. John sentì la punta calda sfiorargli l’apertura e poi penetrarlo lentamente. Miller era messo bene là sotto; le prime spinte furono molto dolorose, John quasi gridò. 

‘Sshh… fai troppo rumore Murphy’ gli poggiò il palmo di una mano sulla bocca per soffocare gemiti e imprecazioni varie. John per tutta risposta gli morse la mano, dispettosamente. 

‘Ahi, ma sei proprio uno stronzo!’ piagnucolò Miller, mentre sul volto dell’amico apparse il suo solito ghigno. 

‘Prova a zittirmi di nuovo e ti stacco qualche dito’

Miller lo afferrò per le cosce e ribaltò le posizioni, facendolo ricadere di schiena sulla branda e posizionandosi su di lui. Lo penetrò di nuovo con una sola spinta secca, senza troppi complimenti.

‘Ah… ‘

Nate ammirava il volto di John: i capelli, sparsi sui lati, le labbra rosse semi-aperte, gli occhi lucidi di piacere. SI piegò a baciarlo, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. 

‘Hai detto niente baci, ricordi?’ Lo rimproverò John non appena le labbra si staccarono; tuttavia aveva ricambiato il bacio senza tante lamentele.

‘E’ stata un’eccezione’

Erano sul più bello quando sentirono bussare alla porta della cella. Trasalirono entrambi.

‘Cazzo…’

Miler si alzò velocemente, avvolse un lenzuolo attorno alla vita e si avvicinò alla porta. 

Murphy rimase dov’era, coprendosi. Non era mai venuto nessuno a quell’ora, chi poteva essere?

‘Chi è?’ Chiese Nate. 

‘Cerco John Murphy’ rispose dopo qualche secondo una voce sconosciuta, piatta.

Miller si voltò a cercare lo sguardo di John, il quale si era finalmente alzato. Si avvicinò alla porta lentamente, come se avesse paura.

‘Sono io John Murphy, tu chi sei?’

‘La mia identità è irrilevante. Questo te lo manda Bellamy Blake’ il misterioso personaggio fece scivolare un foglietto sotto la porta.

Nel sentire il nome di Bellamy il cuore di John fece un balzo. SI piegò ad afferrarlo e lo aprì.

_ John, ho bisogno di parlarti. Spero tu stia bene… cercherò di ottenere un incarico negli Sky boxes. Non sarà facile, ma qualcuno mi deve un favore. Il carcere è off-limits, non sono permesse le visite e non so perché. Tra due settimane, nel pomeriggio, rimani nelle vicinanze della tua cella, sarò li. Mi dispiace per tutto John… -  _

Rilesse il biglietto più volte. Il carcere era addirittura off-limits. Cosa stava succedendo? Gli tornarono in mente Pike e le lezioni di Competenze Terrestri. 

‘Ehi, chi sei?!’ Chiese di nuovo alla persona fuori dalla porta, ma non ebbe risposta.

Se ne era andato.


End file.
